Cherry's Adventures of Pocahontas
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry is to write a report on a historical figure and she chooses Pocahontas. What will Cherry learn from this homework experience about the New World and the battles between white men and Indians? I only own my OCs, everyone else belongs to Disney and real world events.
1. Chapter 1

Cherry was in the school library. She had to come up with a report about a historical figure, but she couldn't think of anyone. No one would come to mind. She wanted to do a president, but certain boys picked too many she liked such as Abraham Lincoln she did a report on last year for President's Day at school. Cherry continued to search the library, then ran into Mrs. Elkins, the school librarian.

"Hello, Cherry." Mrs. Elkins greeted warmly. Cherry was one of her favorite visitors because of her love of books and reading.

"Hey, Mrs. Elkins." Cherry smiled back.

"Historical figure report for social studies?"

"How did you know?"

"You're not the only one of Mrs. Dress's students to come in the library for such a homework assignment. Have you decided anyone yet?"

"No ma'am, I'm having trouble picking out who."

"How about Miss Pocahontas?"

"Pocahontas? That's a lovely name." Cherry smiled.

"Yes, much like yours," Mrs. Elkins smiled. "I think you would like her the best, she's in the Native American section with Christopher Columbus and Sacajawea. Do you know who those two are?"

"Yes," Cherry replied, pushing her glasses back. "Christopher Columbus discovered America and Sacagawea is on the gold dollar coin. She helped Lewis and Clark."

"Such a smart child," Mrs. Elkins smiled. "Now you get a Pocahontas book and come get me when you're ready to check out the book."

"Okay!" Cherry smiled, then dashed to the books to get the Pocahontas book before someone else would snatch it. She grabbed it steadily, and flipped through the pages. If it was one thing Cherry loved about books, it was the fresh smell they came from that would suck her into another world. Cherry then quickly went to Mrs. Elkins and took out her class library card.

Mrs. Elkins happily took the book, did computer work and stamped the book for Cherry. "Thank you, the book is due in a week after your project is."

"Thank you, Mrs. Elkins." Cherry said with a smile, taking the book, and heading back to class.

* * *

><p>After talking about the topics the students had, the final bell rang and Cherry rode the bus back home as everyone else was talking about their reports. Cherry carefully kept the book in her arms as she walked back home as the bus dropped her off at her stop. Dinner of honey baked ham, creamy, buttery mashed potatoes and glazed carrots was among Cherry as she told her parents about her homework assignment during her week off from school for Thanksgiving.<p>

"When do you plan on starting?" Bud asked as he took another plate of dinner for himself.

"I was thinking I could read some in my room a little after dinner." Cherry replied.

"That's a good idea," Michelle smiled. "You're going to be a great college student someday, Cherry."

"Oh, Mom, can we wait a little while? I'm only 10 years old." Cherry groaned about the idea of college.

"I'm only kidding." Michelle laughed at her daughter's over reaction.

"That's a long time away." Bud added, putting emphasis on long.

"Oh, you guys." Cherry chuckled.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Cherry went to her bedroom. Even though her favorite cartoons were on being Friday night, Cherry decided to get a head start on her homework. Cherry made herself comfortable on her bed and put on her night stand light from when her mother often read her bedtime stories of Dr. Seuss growing up. Cherry took a deep breath as she was about to read advanced books, but she knew she could do it. Cherry cracked open the book as she was looking at the New England explorers about to leave to discover the New World. Cherry got thrilled once she was reading about John Smith to discover with the other amateur explorers.<p>

Cherry was captivated by the book and it truly woke up her historical side to get eager enough to write this report about Pocahontas on her time off from school. She read the knowledges of the men coming to the Native American background to dig for gold. A storm came from outside as Cherry read about the storm striking, but luckily, John Smith had survived the storm as they went to travel the New World. The lightning flashed and the thunder crashed, it made Cherry tired from the soothing rain.

Cherry yawned and kept reading up from the first chapter and stopped once the pages changed. She then decided to go to bed before she would get lost in the world of 1607. She then closed the book, put it on her night stand and got on her pajamas. She then walked out in the living room to bid her good nights to her parents.

"Night Mom, night Dad." Cherry told them.

"Good night, Cherry." her parents responded.

Cherry smiled at them, and went back to her room. The rain pelted the windows as Cherry slept in her bed very comfortably. She hugged her pillow and fell right asleep as her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry woke up slowly. The storm had stopped and Cherry smiled. She then frowned once she woke up and realized she wasn't home. She looked all around her and looked down to see she wasn't in her normal clothes, but she was in Indian rags. Cherry went out the tent she was in and went exploring as the Native Americans chanted a song. Cherry kept exploring. She didn't see anyone she recognized. This had to have been a dream. She was reading a book in the library and she fell asleep from it, right? This had to be a dream! How else could she have possibly understand their language? Cherry kept walking along. She then looked up and ran into one of the Indian men. He looked very powerful and appeared to be the chief.

"Welcome, weary traveler," he boomed delicately. "This is our village."

"Village? But I was in my bedroom at home reading a book and I woke up here somehow." Cherry explained.

"I know not of what you could be going on about, child," the chief replied, looking at her like she had lobsters crawling out of her ears. "You are simply in our village. I am Chief Powhatan. Who are you, mysterious visitor?"

"Kamawingapo." a man said, coming toward the duo.

The Chief smiled at him. "It's good to be home, we have a guest with us."

"My name is Cherry." the elementary school student replied.

"Nice to meet you," the elder man said. "With the help of our brothers, our villages are safe again."

"Our chief's return has brought much joy to the village, look at all the smiling faces," the elder pointed to the happy villagers together in harmony.

"Yes, but there's one smiling face I don't see." the Chief stated.

"Who is it, sir?" Cherry asked.

"My daughter, I don't see her anywhere," the Chief said. "I wonder where she is."

"You know Pocahontas," the elder declared. "She has her mother's spirit. She goes wherever the wind takes her."

"Maybe I can help look for her?" Cherry offered.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that, Cherry." the Chief smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Cherry nodded, then went all around the village to look for the one named Pocahontas. She then came across a river with a different Indian girl in a canoe. She was looking up above the cliff above from her. Cherry looked with her and stepped forward.<p>

"Pocahontas!" the girl yelled up. "Your father's back! Come down here!"

"Oh, so that's Pocahontas?" Cherry observed.

"Yes," the girl glanced at her. "I'm her best friend, Nakoma. You must be new around here or something if you don't know the chief's daughter."

"I don't know how I got here," Cherry shrugged. "I was reading this book about an Indian village and I woke up here."

Nakoma stared at her strangely. "I'd like to hear your life story, but I have to get my friend to come down before we get into trouble. Maybe you can help me, Cherry. Pocahontas!"

"Hey, get down here before you hurt yourself!" Cherry called to the Indian girl.

Pocahontas then jumped off the cliff, much to Cherry's shock and Nakoma's impatience.

"No, not that way!" Nakoma cried, then looked uneasy.

Pocahontas still dove and landed in the water swiftly.

"Is she okay?" Cherry asked as she went in the canoe with Nakoma to get the chief's daughter.

"She's fine, just a show off." Nakoma grumbled as she paddled her and Cherry closer.

"Pocahontas? I think you should listen to your friend?" Cherry looked into the water and looked around.

"Pocahontas?" Nakoma looked. "Are you alright?"

"Maybe she's drowned."

"Pocahontas, you better be alright because we're not coming in after you!"

Pocahontas grabbed Nakoma, flipped the canoe over, making Cherry fall into the water. Cherry tried to keep herself up from drowning as the girls fought like children. Pocahontas flipped the canoe back to normal and met with Nakoma.

"Who's that?" Pocahontas noticed Cherry.

"That's Cherry," Nakoma replied, pulling the new girl in with them. "She must be lost, she said she woke up here with no idea how she got here."

"Stick with me, you'll be okay." Pocahontas assured.

"That's terrifying." Nakoma laughed, teasingly. "What were you doing up there?"

"Thinking." Pocahontas replied.

There then came a raccoon onboard. He was dripping wet, so he shook himself like a dog to get dry, splashing the girls.

"Meeko!" Pocahontas called.

"He needs a towel or a hairdryer!" Cherry cried, sputtering from the river water. "What were you thinking about, Pocahontas?"

"About that dream again?" Nakoma asked. "Did you figure that out?"

"I know it means something," Pocahontas stated. "I just don't know what."

"You should ask your parents about it," Cherry suggested as she rode back to the village with them. "I always did that when I had bad nightmares."

"Maybe I should," Pocahontas said, then grabbed a green humming-bird. "Come on, Flit."

"Silly bird." Cherry giggled and squeezed him, and he squirted water at her. "Eww!" she giggled.

"Quit playing around," Pocahontas teased. "We have to get back."

Flit the bird squeaked irritably at them as they went back. Meeko the raccoon giggled. It would be a long trip back.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls all left to go to the village. As they got there, there was a group gathered around the chief as he spoke about his battles when out of the village for so long. He stepped aside and showed a muscular Indian boy who looked very fierce and mighty.

"Our warriors fought with courage, but none as bravely as Kocoum, for he has attacked with the fierce strength of a bear," Chief Powhatan put a badge on this boy. "He has proven himself to be the greatest of warriors."

"Oh, he's so handsome." Nakoma blushed.

"I guess." Cherry shrugged, since she was too young to be interested in boys.

"Tonight, we will feast with his honor," Chief Powatan added, which lead to everyone cheering horably for Kocoum.

"He looks too serious, like my music teacher at school." Cherry folded her arms.

"I agree." Pocahontas added with disgust of Kocoum. She then walked to her father and the serious Indian boy.

"My daughter." Chief Powhatan smiled at Pocahontas.

"Wingapo, Father." Pocahontas greeted him with a hug.

"Seeing you gives me great joy." Chief Powhatan hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you've come home safely."

"Come with me," Chief Powhatan walked Pocahontas inside and allowed Cherry to come as well. "We have much to talk about. I want to hear everything of what you've been doing."

"Father, for many nights now I've been having a very strange dream," Pocahontas explained as Cherry, Meeko, and Flit explored the inside of their home. "I think it's telling me something's about to happen. Something exciting."

"Meeko!" Cherry scolded the raccoon as he got himself into a little mess.

Meeko chattered at her, then climbed around as the father and daughter talked.

"Yes, something exciting is about to happen." Chief Powhatan told his daughter.

"Really?" Pocahontas' eyes lit up. "What is it?"

"Kocoum has asked to seek your hand in marriage." Chief Powhatan answered.

"Marry Kocoum?" Cherry and Pocahontas asked together.

Meeko stuck out his tongue in agreeable disgust.

"I don't think Pocahontas even loves Kocoum, she doesn't even know him, Chief Powhatan." Cherry suggested.

"I told him it would make my heart soar." Chief Powhatan insisted.

"But he's so serious." Pocahontas said as she watched village children wanting to play with Kocoum, but he just stood in his spot.

"My daughter, Kocoum would make a fine husband," Chief Powhatan said as he walked out with the girls. "He is loyal and strong and will build you a good house with sturdy walls. With him, you will be safe from harm."

"Father, I think is pointing me down another path." Pocahontas protested.

"This is the right path for you."

"But why can't I choose-"

"Pocahontas, come with me," Chief Powhatan lead her away as Cherry wandered the village. "You are the daughter of the chief. It is time to take our place among our people even the mountain stream must someday join the big river."

* * *

><p>Cherry kept walking along the village. The villagers smiled at her and waved at her as she crossed them. They seemed to have accepted her as one of their own. Cherry wanted to go home, but she felt like this was her new home.<p>

Pocahontas met back with Cherry. The girls decided to try out a canoe so Cherry would adapt to Indian lifestyle.

"You still marrying Kocoum?" Cherry asked.

"Yes," Pocahontas sighed. "I really don't want to."

"I'm sorry, Pocahontas."

"It's okay."

Meeko came and sniffled Pocahontas's necklace.

"That's a nice necklace, Pocahontas." Cherry smiled at her.

"Thanks," Pocahontas sadly smiled. "My mother wore it on her and Father's wedding day. He says it was her dream for me to wear it."

Cherry smiled.

"He wants me to be steady, like the river." Pocahontas glanced at the water with Cherry.

Cherry and Pocahontas looked, then a couple of otters splashed out the water suddenly. Cherry fallen back on Meeko in alarm, making the poor raccoon screech out from the impact. Pocahontas giggled at the events.

"But it's not steady at all." she then stuck a paddle into the water and went for a ride with Cherry, Meeko and Flit.

Cherry looked over as she saw a couple of turtles smiling at them. Cherry turned all around as she saw they were running into a flock of birds flying toward the river and skies. Pocahontas paddled by the otters as they rested upon the rocks. The other animals of the forest watched the girls as they did their nature jobs. Meeko and Flit were hassling each other like squabbling siblings in the backseat of a car during a family road trip. Cherry and Meeko turned white as sheets as Pocahontas paddled over a waterfall. Cherry and Meeko screamed as Flit flew off the canoe and all around like an annoying mosquito. Cherry cupped her mouth and held her stomach, feeling queasy from the intense ride.

* * *

><p>The ride settled once they were over the waterfall. Pocahontas looked around as the animals continued to watch them. Flit came back on the canoe and perched himself on Cherry's shoulder, delicately. There were two different turns in the river and Pocahontas felt like it was the path she had to choose, what her father was talking about earlier. She even looked at her reflection in the river.<p>

"What are you gonna do, Pocahontas?" Cherry asked, spinning a circle in the water with her finger.

"There's only one who can help me, Cherry," Pocahontas replied. "My grandmother."

"Grandmother?" Cherry's eyes lit up.

Pocahontas nodded, then they got out of the canoe and made their way to meet the chief's daughter's grandmother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not my most favorite song in the movie, its too quick for me, but its still a good one, I don't own it though. Read & Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pocahontas led Cherry to the forest with Meeko and Flit following. It looked like the deepest parts of the forest.

"Why doesn't your grandmother live in the village with the others, Pocahontas?" Cherry asked as she looked around.

"She can't," Pocahontas replied. "I'll explain once we meet her."

"Is that my Pocahontas?" a voice drawled.

"Grandmother Willow, I need to talk to you." Pocahontas stepped forward to a weeping willow tree.

Cherry's eyes widened as the tree was talking to her.

"Good morning, child," Grandmother Willow smiled. "I was hoping you would come visit someday. Oh, hello."

"Um, hi." Cherry greeted anxiously.

"Can't say I've seen you before."

"Can't say I've met I talking tree before, ma'am."

Grandmother Willow giggled. "It's okay, everyone has different reactions to new things. You must be the new villager, Cherry. You didn't know how you got here or how to get home."

"Yes," Cherry stated. "How did you know?"

"I know a lot of things, my dear." Grandmother Willow, then looked back at Pocahontas with a smile. "Ah, I see you're wearing your mother's necklace."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Pocahontas said, taking the necklace. "My father wants me to marry Kocoum."

"Kocoum?" Grandmother Willow wrinkled her nose. "But he's so... serious!"

"We know." Cherry nodded.

"My father thinks it's the right path for me," Pocahontas agreed. "But lately, I've been having this dream, and I think about it-"

"Oh, a dream," Grandmother Willow smiled with delight. "Let's hear all about it."

The animals of the forest chattered in excitement like Pocahontas's dream had to be the best story they ever heard.

"Quiet!" Grandmother Willow scolded the animals, then blew a squirrel from her face as it climbed. "QUIET!" she snapped, making a light echo in the air. She then smiled and looked down at the girls. "Now, child, you were saying."

"Well, I'm running through the forest and then right there in front of me is an arrow," Pocahontas explained. "As I looked at it, it started to spin."

"A spinning arrow? How unusual." Grandmother Willow said in content.

"Yes, well, it spins faster and faster until suddenly, it stops." Pocahontas finished as the animals spun their heads.

"Hope you're not running a fever," Cherry said. "That makes me dizzy."

Grandmother Willow thought for a moment. "Well, it seems to me that the spinning arrow is pointing down your path."

"But, Grandmother Willow, what is my path?" Pocahontas asked.

"How will she find it?" Cherry added.

"Pocahontas's mother asked me the very same question." Grandmother Willow replied.

"She did?" Pocahontas sounded interested. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her to listen," Grandmother Willow told Pocahontas. "All around you are spirits, child. They live in the Earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you."

Pocahontas and Cherry closed their eyes. There came a distant wind with a calling voice within them.

"I hear the wind." Pocahontas responded.

"Yes, what is it telling you?" Grandmother Willow asked.

Pocahontas pondered, but had trouble understanding. "I don't understand."

Grandmother Willow sang an ancient native proverb for her granddaughter.

"It's saying something is coming," Pocahontas spoke up. "Strange clouds?"

"Maybe a storm's coming." Cherry wondered, pushing her glasses back.

Pocahontas then climbed up the tree. Cherry watched her as she looked beyond the forest.

"What's over there?" Cherry asked, looking up.

"What do you see?" Grandmother Willow added.

"Clouds," Pocahontas told them. "Strange clouds."

"Strange clouds..." Cherry echoed, wondering what they could mean.

* * *

><p>Pocahontas stealthed around. Cherry was walking around the village feeling hungry. Chief Powhatan then approached her.<p>

"Wingapo, Cherry." Chief Powhatan greeted.

"Wingapo," Cherry waved back. "Do you have food? It's been a while since I last ate."

"Oh, sure, here, have some plump berries." Chief Powhatan handed her a bowl.

Cherry smiled, then ate the berries.

"You know, Cherry, you have been here a while now and we haven't found any trace of family members of yours. Maybe you would like to stay in our village until we find them?"

"Oh, sir, I have a family already. I don't know where they are, but they need me."

"This'll be temporary until you can find them," Chief Powhatan lifted her chin to make their eyes meet. "Pocahontas can be your new sister and I can be your new father until you are able to find your family. I hate to abandon a sweet girl like you."

"Oh, thank you, sir." Cherry smiled. "Do I have to marry Kocoum?"

"No, only Pocahontas does."

"I really think you should reconsider."

"She will learn to love him, I'll be seeing you, Cherry."

The Chief left as Cherry finished her berries. Meeko prowled by normally with a chicken leg in his mouth. He looked up to see a hungry Cherry. He took the chicken leg out his mouth and offered it to her, but it was covered in raccoon drool.

"Uh, you can keep that." Cherry smiled, sheepishly.

Meeko chattered as if to thank her, and ate the chicken leg.

"Where did you get that, anyway?" Cherry wondered.

Meeko pointed to the bushes were some hunting village men were.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter included Colors of the Wind, my favorite song in the whole movie, I hate that I had to delete it though because of copyright reasons... -_- **

* * *

><p>Cherry and Pocahontas met up after a while. Pocahontas told Cherry there were strange characters now in the forest that she hadn't seen before. The girls decided to spy around to make sure everything would be safe. There was a tall man wearing blue and he had a pale face in contrast to everybody else's complexion in the forest. He couldn't have been native to the village. He even had shimmering blonde hair.<p>

The man walked around. Pocahontas felt drawn to him as she hid behind a tree with Cherry. The girls stalked him to avoid being seen, they wondered why he was there. Pocahontas saw the coast was now clear and she hopped to a rock. Pocahontas held out her arms in case Cherry wouldn't make it because of her clumsiness.

Cherry then hopped over nervously and landed in Pocahontas's arms. Pocahontas stood Cherry on her feet as they looked to the fog and had a feeling they were being watched. The white man spotted them and came closer which alarmed Pocahontas.

"No!" the man called to the girls as they ran. "Wait, please! Don't run off! It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you!"

The girls stopped. Cherry of course understood him perfectly since he spoke English. She could understand the other Indians, but she couldn't speak any other language that wasn't English. Cherry didn't have the time to understand why or how, but she grew curious of the white man. The girls then hopped in the canoe as Pocahontas couldn't understand him either way.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," the man said, holding out his hand to them. "Here, let me help you out of there."

Pocahontas didn't respond and looked at Cherry in confusion.

"He wants to help." Cherry told her.

"You speak English?" the man asked. "How is that possible?"

"I'm not from here," Cherry replied. "I got lost and I woke up here. I don't know how I even got here."

"She can't understand a word I'm saying, can't she?"

Cherry shook her head.

"It's alright." the man assured Pocahontas.

"Listen with your heart," Cherry told her, remembering Grandmother Willow's advice. "Then you can understand him."

Pocahontas remembered as well. She nodded, closed her eyes as the wind blew by her like earlier. Wind blew around the man too as Cherry watched with Meeko and Flit. They all looked awestruck over the events.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Pocahontas."

"What?"

"My name is Pocahontas."

Cherry, Flit, and Meeko shared astonished looks with each other.

"I'm John Smith." the man finally gave his name.

"John Smith." Cherry repeated. "I'm Cherry."

"That's an odd name for a little girl." John raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's a nickname." Cherry smiled sheepishly.

Later, the group walked together around the forest. The other villagers were unaware of where they were and what they were doing. Pocahontas eyed John's helmet, then took it and looked into it to see her reflection.

"It's called a helmet." John explained.

"Helmet." Pocahontas repeated.

"It protects your head." Cherry added in explanation.

"So, what river is this?" John asked, looking at it.

"Qui-yoghcohanok." Pocahontas replied, still captivated by the helmet.

"You have the most unusual names here, Pocahontas." John stated.

"You have the most unusual name too, John Smith." Pocahontas replied.

Cherry giggled at their conversation.

"HEY!" John jumped, then spotted Meeko spying around him for food. John took him and put him in front of Pocahontas. "Is this bottomless pit a friend of yours?"

"Meeko!" Pocahontas scolded the raccoon.

"Well, how do you do, Meeko?" John asked, placing down Meeko and taking out his hand like to a dog.

Meeko took his hand and sniffed it, disappointed there was no food.

"It's alright, it's just a handshake," John explained, then took Cherry's hand as an example. "Here, let us show you." John looked at Cherry and shook her hand firmly.

"It's like saying hello." Cherry explained to Pocahontas.

"I'll show you." John took out his hand to her.

Pocahontas stared at his hand. "Nothing's happened."

"No, I need your hand first." John took her hand and shook it.

"That's how you greet each other?" Pocahontas asked. "This is how we say hello," she then did a hand motion to show John since Cherry already knew. "Wingapo."

John nodded and did the same for tradition. "Wingapo."

"And this is how we say goodbye," Pocahontas continued. "A-na."

Cherry nodded and repeated.

"I like hello better." John smiled sheepishly at Pocahontas.

Flit came up and glowered at John.

"Yeah, I remember you." John glanced at him.

"Flit just doesn't like strangers." Pocahontas explained.

"You didn't mind me, Flit." Cherry told the humming-bird.

Flit glanced at her, then back at John Smith a little uncaringly.

"Well, we're not strangers anymore." John told the bird as he petted him.

Flit squeaked angrily at John, then went back to the girls.

"Stubborn little fellow, isn't he?" John asked.

"Very stubborn." Pocahontas replied.

"HEY!" John scolded Meeko as he went into the man's backpack, a compass out, mistaking it for a biscuit.

"Meeko, put that back!" Cherry called as Meeko crawled around with it.

"Don't worry," John assured her. "He can't hurt it."

Meeko looked at the compass strangely, then hit it hard against a rock as he tried to eat it.

"Hey!" John cried and tried to catch the sneaky raccoon.

"Meeko, bring that back!" Pocahontas demanded.

"No, it's alright," John gave in. "He can keep it. Call it a gift."

"What was that?" Pocahontas asked.

"My compass."

"Compass?"

"It tells you how to find your way when you get lost." Cherry explained.

"You definately are not an Indian girl." John observed that she was telling the truth of not being native to the village.

Cherry smiled and nodded.

"It's alright," John assured Pocahontas. "I'll get another one in London."

"London," Pocahontas wondered. "Is that your village?"

"Yes, it's a very big village." John answered.

"I always wanted to visit London," Cherry spoke up. "What's it like?"

"Well, it's got streets filled with carriages and bridges over the rivers and buildings as tall as trees." John explained to the girls.

"I'd like to see those things." Pocahontas smiled.

"You will."

"How?"

"We're going to build them here," John replied as he climbed a tree. "We'll show you people how to use this land properly to make most of it."

"Make most of it?" Pocahontas sounded offended.

"Yes, we'll build roads, decent houses-"

"Our houses are fine, aren't they Cherry?"

"Not like the ones I live in, but still pretty nice." Cherry replied.

"You only think that because you don't know any better." John said, but then felt bad once he said it and the girls were leaving. "Wait a minute! Don't take it like that! Hey! Wait!" John hopped down to go after them.

Flit flew up to pester him. John grabbed the irritating humming-bird and threw him aside to follow the girls.

"What kind of explorer are you, anyway?" Cherry mumbled.

"Wait!" John ran to the girls as they got in a canoe. "There's so much we can teach you! We've been improving the lives of savages all over the world!"

"Savages?" the girls glared at him, offended.

"Uh, not that you guys are savages..." John said, uneasily.

"Just my people." Pocahontas glared.

"No, that's not what I meant, let me explain-"

"LET GO!"

Pocahontas splashed water to make him go away. Cherry watched with wonder and bewilderment. She felt like she knew this was happening once she remembered her history book she borrowed from the library.

"No, I'm not letting you leave!" John argued with the chief's daughter.

Pocahontas then got up from the canoe and went to climb up a tree. Cherry stepped out of the canoe and followed, looking up at Pocahontas since she couldn't climb.

"Look, don't do this," John called to her. "Savage is just a word, you know, a term for uncivilized people!"

"Like me?" Pocahontas scoffed.

"Well, when I say uncivilized, what I mean is-" John slipped from the branch he tried to climb. Cherry stepped out-of-the-way and the white man fell hard on the ground. His helmet then fell right on his head, allowing Pocahontas to climb down to him. Cherry helped him up and they both looked at Pocahontas.

"What you mean is, not like you." Pocahontas told him.

Cherry and Pocahontas walked into the forest as John looked at them. Mostly at Pocahontas though. The wind blew on the girls as John followed them for a lesson. Pocahontas took a tree root and put it on the ground to make a point. Pocahontas put her hands on a couple of rocks, making butterflies float over them and the rocks glowed. Pocahontas tried to stop John before he shot a bear, then led him and Cherry into a cave to show that the bear was a mother with three cubs.

Cherry picked up a cub and it licked her face playfully. Pocahontas held up another cub to John as it swayed its paw down his helmet while the mother bear happily watched her children at play. The three looked into the skies with different perspectives. The wind blew around them. Pocahontas held John's hand as they all ran into the forest. There were animals spirits chasing after them. They jumped over a flower field and swam underwater with a seal holding Cherry so she wouldn't drown.

* * *

><p>They relaxed on a grassy part of the land after swimming. There were birds on Pocahontas and John's arms and they let them fly up to the highest tree in the forest. They all watched in mild content and amusement. The group then patched soil together. John put some in Pocahontas's hands and she did the same until the soil slipped back into the ground. Pocahontas and John stopped and they stared at each other. Cherry looked at them and wondered what it could be about. Cherry sighed and wondered more about how she was going to get back home or if this was just a dream. It had to have been something, right?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Cherry was pulled from her thoughts as she heard pounding noises. Pocahontas and John grew out of their daze. Pocahontas recognized it instantly.

"What is it?" John asked.

"The drums," Pocahontas replied, nervously. "They mean trouble. Cherry and I shouldn't be here!"

"I want to see you again." John told Pocahontas as she tried to leave with Cherry.

"We can't..." Pocahontas's voice cracked.

"Please, don't go."

"I'm sorry, I have to go, come on, Cherry."

The girls ran back into the forest to avoid getting in trouble. The girls ran into the canoe and Pocahontas rowed them away back into the village. It then started to rain and the girls made it back in time before they could get wet or concerned about.

* * *

><p>When the girls came back, they were told to gather corn for meal time. Nakoma told Cherry how and what to do with the corn once she picked some in the field. Cherry learned quickly and did as told. Flit was looking around like an angry guard bird, though he was only a pest and not a threat. Pocahontas was worried about John Smith and wanted to see him again.<p>

"Pocahontas," Chief Powhatan called to his daughter. "You should be inside the village."

"We'll be alright." Pocahontas assured him.

"This is tougher than Thanksgiving dinner preparations with Mom." Cherry panted as she got the corn to be gold and rich like the other Indians.

"Thanks-whatting?" Nakoma asked, curious.

"Ah, never mind." Cherry gave in. "What's this food for anyway?"

"Gathering food for when the warriors arrive."

Chief Powathan smiled at Pocahontas. Cherry smiled at him and then her. "She's very pretty, sir."

"I know," Chief Powhatan smiled. "When I see her wear that necklace, she looks just like her mother."

"When did it happen?" Cherry asked, solemnly.

"A long time ago, I don't like to think about it much, but Pocahontas's mother is still with us?"

"She is?"

"Oh, yes, whenever the wind moves through the trees, I feel her presence."

Cherry smiled.

"Our people looked for her for wisdom and strength," Chief Powhatan continued, smiling at Cherry. "Someday they will look to Pocahontas as well. You girls shouldn't be here alone, I'll send for Kocoum."

* * *

><p>Cherry went back to the girls and Pocahontas looked very suspicious. Nakoma noticed it, though Cherry already knew why.<p>

"Alright, what is it?" Nakoma demanded.

"What?" Pocahontas asked.

"You're hiding something."

"No she isn't." Cherry spoke abruptly.

"And now I know it involves you." Nakoma smirked at the younger girl.

"We're not hiding anything." Pocahontas told her.

"Guys, you can tell me," Nakoma smiled as there was rustling in the cornfields. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

After the rustling, John Smith can out, surprising and alarming Nakoma.

"Girls, look! It's one of them! I'm going to get-" Nakoma panicked, but Pocahontas put her hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"What are you doing here?" Pocahontas asked.

"I had to see you again." John replied.

Flit squeaked in anger and protection. He charged to stab John with his beak, but John held up a biscuit to stop him. John then threw the biscuit down and walked to the girls.

"Pocahontas?" a distant voice called. "Pocahontas!"

"Please, don't say anything," Pocahontas told Nakoma, then ran off with John and Cherry to hide elsewhere. "Quick, this way!"

"But, Pocahontas!" Nakoma called for them, but sighed in defeat. She then turned to see Kocoum.

"Where are Pocahontas and Cherry?" Kocoum asked her.

"I-I haven't seen them." Nakoma lied and took a piece of corn to continue the feast preparations.

Kocoum grew annoyed and sighed. "Pocahontas and Cherry can't be wandering off like that. It's dangerous out there. Tell them that. They listen to you." Kocoum then left.

"Sure they do." Nakoma rolled her eyes with a scoff.

Flit tried to get free from his biscuit prison, but was still stuck. He flipped over and got squished by the biscuit. That was when Pocahontas, John and Cherry were walking into the deep parts of the forest. Meeko was following them.

* * *

><p>"This place is incredible," John spoke up, impressed. "And to think we came all this way just to dig for gold."<p>

"Gold?" Pocahontas asked. "Cherry, what's gold?"

"Uhh... It's... It's uhh..." Cherry wasn't sure how to explain gold to Pocahontas. It was like describing a rainbow to a blind person.

"You don't know what gold is?" John asked.

"I know what it is, but she doesn't." Cherry pointed to the Indian girl.

"Gold, it's,... it's..." John just had the same amount as trouble Cherry did. "It's yellow. It comes out of the ground, it's really valuable."

"Oh, we have lots of gold," Pocahontas said, then took out some corn. "Gold."

"No." John shook his head. "It's like this." John then took out a gold coin to show the girls.

Pocahontas looked at it with awe and wonder. She then took a closer look and shrugged. "There's nothing like that around here."

Meeko took the coin, took a bite and groaned from disgust. He then threw it aside, feeling it was useless to him.

"No gold?" John wondered.

"Not that I see." Pocahontas replied.

"All this way for nothing. Well, those boys are in for a big surprise."

"Will they leave?"

"Some of them might."

"Will you go home?"

"Well, it's not like I have much of a home to go back to. I've never really belonged anywhere."

"I wish I could go home." Cherry sighed.

"You two could always belong here." Pocahontas offered with a smile.

There were then distant voices. John looked around, feeling scared, but the girls were calm since they knew what was coming.

"What was that?" John asked.

"Did you see something weird, Mr. Smith?" Cherry asked.

"No, no, I just... I didn't see anything, did I?" John was confused.

"Look again." Pocahontas suggested.

There was singing, and the weeping willow before them formed Grandmother Willow. John looked horrified like it was something from the Twilight Zone or some sort.

"Hello John Smith." Grandmother Willow greeted.

"Girls," John stammered. "That tree is talking to me."

"Then you should talk back," Cherry told him. "It's rude."

"Don't be frightened, young man," Grandmother Willow told the white man. "My bark is worse than my bite."

"Say something." Pocahontas urged John as he froze, still weirded out by a talking willow tree.

A couple of owls glanced at John, then at each other. John acted like he's never met a talking tree before.

"What do you say to a tree?" John asked.

"Anything you want." Pocahontas stated.

"Just don't carve your initials in her." Cherry joked.

"So, uhh..." John tried to talk, but felt weird and nervous.

"Come closer, John Smith," Grandmother Willow urged. When John came closer, Grandmother Willow seemed impressed and happy. "He has a good soul and he's handsome too."

"Oh, I like her." John smirked at the compliment.

"We knew you would." Pocahontas smiled with Cherry.

"Smith!" a couple of distant voices called. "Smith! Where are you, mate?"

"Who's that?" Cherry wondered.

"My shipmates," John replied. "Ben and Lon. They must be worried about me since I always come to see you and Pocahontas. We can't let them see us."

"Quick, over here!" Grandmother Willow allowed them to hide with her as the white men would come into the forest looking for John Smith and not see him, hopefully.

"This place gives me the creeps," Lon said, nervously. "Savages could be hiding anywhere."

"Aye," Ben agreed. "Well, if you spot one, don't ask questions. Just shoot."

As the men stealthed, Grandmother Willow lifted one of her branches. The men walked toward it, but tripped over it and landed hard on the ground. Cherry tried her best to hold in her laughs.

"Watch your feet, you oaf!" Ben snapped, unamused.

"Hey, it wasn't me!" Lon defended. "It was the tree!"

"Oh, sure," Ben rolled his eyes and looked back with Lon. "The tree just felt like lifting its roots and-"

Grandmother Willow then lowered her branch, much to the mens' horror. Willow then used her vines to whip the men on their butts, making them sit up and yelp. They both then ran out of the forest, screaming and yelping in fright.

"But what about Smith?" Lon asked as he ran.

"He's a big lad," Ben replied, running. "He can take care of himself!"

"Grandmother Willow, that was awesome!" Cherry laughed as she came out of her hiding spot with John and Pocahontas.

"Oh, thank you," Grandmother Willow smiled sheepishly. "There's still some snap in these old vines."

"I'd better get back before they send the whole camp after me." John said.

"You'll probably get in a lot of trouble." Cherry told him.

"Couldn't agree more." John ruffled up her hair.

"When will I see you again?" Pocahontas asked, stopping him.

"Meet me tonight," John looked into her eyes. "Right here."

John then ran off, leaving the girls in the forest.

"Well, I haven't had this much excitement in years!" Grandmother Willow chuckled.

"What am I doing?" Pocahontas asked herself. "I shouldn't be seeing him again. I mean, I want to see him again."

"Who wouldn't?" Grandmother Willow smirked. "I want to see him again."

"Me too, he seems nice." Cherry added.

"But still, something inside is telling me it's the right thing." Pocahontas said as Meeko got in her hair.

"Perhaps it's your dream." Grandmother Willow stated.

"My dream?" Pocahontas looked at the willow tree.

"Do you think he's the one the spinning arrow was pointing to?"

"Hmm..."

"We'll find out and know in time." Cherry told her new friend as it got dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Things seem to have gotten more and more serious as time went on between Pocahontas and John Smith. Pocahontas and Cherry returned to the village as the tension increased. Something seemed wrong as Pocahontas and Cherry ran into Nakoma.

"Cherry, Pocahontas, are you guys crazy?" Nakoma asked. "What were you doing with that-"

"Pocahontas, Cherry, there you are." Kocoum came, cutting Nakoma's question short.

"Kocoum!" the girls cried together.

Kocoum put his arm around Pocahontas. "Look at them. Now we have enough warriors to destroy those white demons."

"White demons?" Cherry asked, frightened.

"Now that we are joined by our brothers, we will defeat this enemy." Kocoum concluded, looking at the Indians ready to attack John Smith and his men.

Pocahontas looked sick to her stomach. Cherry then looked to see the chief and she went with Pocahontas to talk with him.

"Father, we need to speak with you." Pocahontas told him.

"Not now, my daughter and guest," Chief Powhatan said, walking off. "The council is gathering."

"We don't have to fight them!" Cherry spoke up. "There must be a better way!"

"Sometimes our paths are chosen for us." Chief Powhatan replied.

"But maybe we should try talking to them." Pocahontas insisted.

"They do not want to talk."

"But if one of them did want to talk, you would listen to them, wouldn't you?"

"Pocahontas-"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Of course, I would," Chief Powhatan looked at both girls, deeply. "But it's not that simple. Nothing is simple anymore." he then left the join the council as the girls grew nervous.

"What are we gonna do?" Pocahontas asked.

"We'll think of something." Cherry said to her like a supportive sister.

* * *

><p>Later, that night, the girls knew what they had to do. It grew dangerous outside and they were told to stay in the village, but of course, they didn't. Cherry and Pocahontas went to the cornfield to meet with John Smith and tell him everything.<p>

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cherry asked.

"I'm positive, we have to do what we can, Cherry." Pocahontas told her.

"Pocahontas! Cherry!" a voice called.

The girls turned to see Nakoma.

"Nakoma!" Pocahontas called.

"What are you doing here?" Cherry asked.

"Don't go out there," Nakoma told the girls. "I lied for you once, don't ask me to do it again."

"I have to do this!" Pocahontas urged.

"He's one of them!"

"You don't understand, Nakoma, you don't even know him!" Cherry said.

"If you go out there, you'll be turning back on your own people." Nakoma stood in front of them to stop them.

"You guys accepted me and I'm not one of you." Cherry brought up.

"That's different." Nakoma stated.

"I'm trying to help my people." Pocahontas said.

"Pocahontas, please," Nakoma begged her to reconsider. "You're my best friend. I don't want you or Cherry to get hurt."

"We won't." Cherry said.

"We know what we're doing." Pocahontas said. And with that, the girls ran off.

"Goodbye, Nakoma!" Cherry called as she ran with Pocahontas.

"Pocahontas, Cherry, no!" Nakoma called, but they wouldn't listen.

Kocoum was making his own weapon ready to battle. Nakoma walked toward him and called his name for attention. Kocoum turned to her, wondering what the problem was.

"What is it?" Kocoum could tell something was wrong.

"It's Pocahontas and Cherry." Nakoma told him.

"What's wrong?" Kocoum asked, showing emotion. "Are they okay?"

Nakoma didn't want to lie, she didn't want to tell the truth either. She was lost for words, but finally, something clicked in her brain. "I think they're in trouble." she finally answered his question.

* * *

><p>Cherry and Pocahontas kept running. It even seemed as though Meeko and Flit were following them. Grandmother Willow looked uneasy.<p>

"The Earth is trembling, children," Grandmother Willow said to the girls. "What's happened?"

"The warriors are here." Pocahontas replied.

"Pocahontas! Cherry!" John cried, Cherry and Pocahontas knew his voice anywhere.

"John." Pocahontas looked relieved to see him.

"Listen to me," John took her hands. "My men are planning to attack your people. We've got to warn them."

"Maybe it's not too late to stop this," Pocahontas said. "You have to come with me and Cherry and talk to my father."

"Pocahontas, talking isn't gonna do us any good." John insisted. "I already tried talking to my men, but everything about this land has them spooked."

"Spooked?" Cherry asked. "How so?"

There was howling in the distance. Everyone turned to see a strange creature with a log like body, twigs sticking out from the holes, and white dog feet.

"That's the strangest creature I've ever seen." Grandmother Willow declared.

The log got stuck, rolled and there came out a posh white Pug dog with a fancy blue collar.

"Percy!" John called happily.

"Hi there, little guy." Cherry petted the dog, but he growled at the raccoon with him.

Percy growled at Meeko and they had a cat dog like chase.

"Easy, Percy, come here!" John called to the dog.

"Meeko, come back!" Pocahontas demanded.

"You see what I mean?" John asked the girls as the raccoon and dog chased each other. "Once two sides want to fight, nothing can stop them."

Meeko growled at Percy. He then grabbed Flit and used him like a sword to fence against the pampered pooch. Flit squeaked in irritation as he was used as a weapon. Cherry couldn't help but giggle at their childish fight.

"BAD!" Grandmother Willow scolded, making Percy and Meeko stop fighting. "Bad dog, SIT!"

Percy sat respectfully and whimpered with fear.

"It's enough to make your sap boil." Grandmother Willow growled. "Just wait til you reach my age, Cherry, then you'll know what stress is. Now, there's something I want to show you. Look." Grandmother Willow put a twig in and stirred the water, making John, Pocahontas and Cherry look together. "The ripples."

"What about them?" John asked.

"So small at first, then look how they grow," Grandmother Willow explained. "But someone has to start them."

"They're not gonna listen to us." John told her.

"Young man, sometimes the right path is not the easy one."

Grandmother Willow got Meeko to push down a branch to make John slide towards Pocahontas.

"Don't you see?" the willow tree smiled. "Only when the fighting stops, you can be together."

Pocahontas and John shared confident smiles.

"Alright," John spoke after stunned silence. "Let's go talk to your father."

Cherry smiled at Pocahontas and John. She looked around to see the various forest animals smiling too. Her smile disappeared once she saw Kocoum in the bushes. Cherry gasped with fear as Kocoum emerged from the bushes with a sharp rock to use for stabbing to death. Kocoum rushed to protect the girls and stab John in the throat.

"Kocoum, no!" Pocahontas and Cherry cried.

The battle grew intense. The girls tried to stop Kocoum, but he pushed them aside and kept trying to murder John once and for all. John tried to save his own life as Pocahontas and Cherry wanted this to stop, but they couldn't. There was then a gunshot heard! Kocoum got hit, he grabbed onto Pocahontas's necklace and fell into the water, shot dead. Cherry cupped her mouth and looked downright horrified to witness a death like this.

"Thomas!" John called to the man in the bushes.

"Is he-" the man known as Thomas seemed equally horrified of what he had done.

"You killed him!" Pocahontas growled.

"I thought that-"

"Get away from him!"

"Pocahontas, it won't help!" John held the Indian girl back. "He was only-"

"He killed him!" Pocahontas continued.

"Thomas, get out of here!" John barked at Thomas. "Get out of here!"

Thomas gulped hard, then ran off back to his camp with the other men. That seemed like the biggest horrific time, but much worse was along the way. Cherry didn't speak once they went back to the village. She was in complete shock of what she endured with Thomas against Kocoum.


	8. Chapter 8

Cherry and Pocahontas quickly went back to the village. Percy went with them, even if he wasn't one of them. There were rumors flooding around about Cherry and Pocahontas as Kocoum was taken to be healed, but he was now dead. Nakoma looked just as guilty as they did. John was being held hostage now.

"Your weapons are strong," Chief Powhatan told him. "But now our anger is stronger. At sunrise, he will be the first to die."

"But Father!" Pocahontas cried as she came with Cherry.

Chief Powhatan looked and glared at his daughter and guest. "I told you two to stay in the village!" he told them, sharply. "You disobeyed me! You have shamed your father!"

"It's not her fault, Chief!" Cherry piped up.

"This doesn't concern you," Chief Powhatan glared at her, then back at Pocahontas. "Because of your foolishness, Kocoum is dead! Take him away!"

Pocahontas and Cherry watched in horror as John was taken away to be locked up, then killed.

"Kocoum was just coming to protect us." Pocahontas defended.

"Guys, I sent Kocoum after you." Nakoma revealed. I was so worried about you. I-I thought I was doing the right thing."

"All this happened because of me," Pocahontas moped. "And now I'll never see John Smith again."

* * *

><p>Nakoma felt guilty. She wanted to do the right thing but now her new and best friend were unhappy. She then knew what she had to do. Nakoma took Pocahontas's hand as Cherry took Pocahontas's other as they were about to be lead somewhere.<p>

"Where are we going?" Cherry asked.

"Come with me." Nakoma said, leading them away.

Nakoma led the girls to a tent. It wasn't just any tent, they looked in to see where John Smith was held captive. Nakoma went to the guards to allow them to go free.

"Pocahontas and Cherry want to look into the eyes of the man who killed Kocoum." Nakoma told one of the guards.

The guards looked at each other. They then looked back at Nakoma.

"Be quick." one of them said.

Pocahontas and Cherry entered the tent as allowed. As they got in, they saw John tied up to one of the posts.

"Pocahontas, Cherry!" John happily greeted.

"Are you alright?" Cherry asked.

"I'll be fine."

"I'm so sorry." Pocahontas hugged John tight.

"For what?" John asked as he allowed her hug. "This? I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this. Can't think of any right now, but-"

"It would've been better if we never met," Pocahontas cried. "None of this would've happened."

"Pocahontas, look at me," John urged her. Pocahontas did as he said and looked into his crystal blue eyes. "I'd rather die tomorrow than live 100 years without knowing you."

Cherry smirked. That was a little cheesy and romantic all in the same time. Cherry then saw time might have been up as she looked back and saw Nakoma poking her head in.

"I can't leave you." Pocahontas stroked John's face as she saw Nakoma too.

"You never will," John told her. "No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you forever."

Cherry smiled at them, then the girls quickly left before they would get in trouble. Pocahontas sighed as she didn't want this to happen. Cherry consoled her the very best she could as they went back into the village before they got in trouble again. As they sat together in their little tent, they heard the white men chanting and charging to battle against the Indians.

* * *

><p>The girls felt powerless once the Indian men left to battle against the white men. This was like a horrible nightmare come true. Sunrise would be there before they knew it. The girls then decided to see Grandmother Willow, sure she couldn't stop it, but perhaps her advice would keep their spirits up.<p>

"They're going to kill him at sunrise, Grandmother Willow." Pocahontas told the weeping willow tree.

"You have to stop them." Grandmother Willow said.

"We can't." Cherry said.

"Child, remember your dream." Grandmother Willow said to Pocahontas.

"I was wrong, Grandmother Willow, I followed the wrong path. I feel so lost."

Cherry looked sadly at her friend. She wanted to do something, but what could she do? Cherry then groaned as she got hit in the head as Meeko scattered and dropped something. Cherry then took out the compass and gasped as the wind blew around it. Cherry tugged Pocahontas's dress and handed her the compass.

"John Smith's compass." Cherry said.

"The compass?" Pocahontas wondered. She then looked closely and the wind spun the arrow around and around. "The spinning arrow..."

"It's the arrow from your dream!" Grandmother Willow exclaimed.

"I was right!" Pocahontas smiled. "It was pointing to him!"

"Pocahontas, it's almost sunrise!" Cherry pointed to the distant sky.

"Sunrise!" Pocahontas felt very confidant with Cherry now.

"It's not too late, child!" Grandmother Willow told Pocahontas. "Let the spirits of the Earth guide you! You have to stop them, you know your path, children, now follow it!"

"Come on!" Cherry called and ran with Pocahontas to the execution before the wars happened.

Cherry and Pocahontas ran across the forest with the wind following them as they went to stop the murder. Cherry tripped a few times and landed on her ankle in pain. Pocahontas stopped and carried Cherry in her arms for the remainder of the running. Chief Powhatan held a club to bash John in the head as John's men came.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Cherry and Pocahontas called, then protected John.<p>

"If you kill him, you'll have to kill us too!" Pocahontas demanded to her father.

"Girls, stand back." Chief Powathan demanded.

"We won't!" Cherry snarled.

"I love him, Father!" Pocahontas added, but much to everybody's shock. "Look around you! This is where the path of hatred has brought us! This is the path we choose, Father, what will yours be?"

Chief Powhatan looked around him. Everyone froze, unsure of what to do next. Powhatan had to admit his daughter was right, even her little friend. He felt the wind blow against him, making him sure of what to do.

"My daughter and her friend speak with wisdom beyond their years. We have all come here with anger in our hearts, but they come with courage and understanding. From this day forward, if there is to be more killing, it will not start with me. Release him!" he spoke to the crowds.

One of the guards cut the ropes that were tied behind John's back. John was happy he was now free and the Indians were happy of what had happened.

"Now's our chance!" Governor Radcliffe proclaimed. "Fire!"

"No!" Thomas shouted.

"What?" Radcliffe glared at him.

"They let him go," Thomas replied. "They don't want to fight."

"It's a trick, don't you see?" Radcliffe turned to the rest of the men. "Fire!" Everyone just stood there. They didn't listen to him. Thomas was right on their side too. Radcliffe then grabbed one of their guns in anger. "Fine! I'll settle this myself!" He then aimed for Cherry, much to her horror since she was only a child.

"NO!" John jumped and pushed Cherry out of the way. That was when Radcliffe shot his gun and shot John in the process. John then fell to the ground and grabbed himself in pain.

"JOHN!" Thomas cried.

Pocahontas rushed to him to check for any wounds. John had a wound in his side and stomach.

"You shot him!" Thomas snapped.

He stepped r-right into it," Radcliffe defended. "It's his own fault."

"Smith was right all along!" Ben sneered.

"We never should have listened to you!" Lon agreed.

"Get the gun!" Thomas demanded. "Put him in chains!"

"I'll have you all hanged for this!" Radcliffe yelled as he was taken away by the crew.


	9. Chapter 9

A while later, John was bandaged up and ready to go back to England where he came from. The others packed for him as Radcliffe was taken away for good. No one would have to worry about him anymore. Pocahontas and Cherry watched as they all remembered what they endured. Pocahontas then went with Cherry and the other Indians to say goodbye to John and the other explorers.

"Here," Pocahontas gave John a piece of tree bark. "It's from Grandmother Willow's bark. It'll help with the pain."

"What pain?" John laughed, then cringed from the wound. "I've had worse pain than this. Can't think of any right now, but-"

"You're always welcome among our people," Pocahontas covered him with a blanket. "Thank you, my brother."

"Take care, Mr. Smith." Cherry added.

Flit flew toward John with a smile.

John stroked his feathers, delicately. "Wow, I thought you didn't like strangers." he remarked.

"You're not a stranger anymore, just a friend." Cherry replied.

Percy came with Meeko. They were carrying something blue that looked familiar to Pocahontas. The Indian girl took it happily and put it around her neck once she recognize what it was. "My mother's necklace..."

"See you, Percy." John patted the dog on the head. He then looked deeply at Pocahontas. "Come with me."

Pocahontas felt touched to hear that. She looked at him and back at Chief Powhatan, unsurely.

"You must choose your own path." Chief Powhatan told her.

Pocahontas looked at her family, then back at John. She gave him a nice tight hug and stroked his hair gently. "I'm needed here." she told him.

"Then, I'll stay with you." John replied.

"No, you have to go back."

"But, I can't leave you."

"You never will," Pocahontas held him as Cherry held back tears. "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you forever."

Pocahontas and John held each other close. Cherry sighed that they weren't getting together, but was happy all the same. Nakoma shed admitant tears for her friend as John was carried off back to England.

"Good luck, lad." Ben said.

"Godspeed, John." Thomas saluted.

John and the others were taken away. Cherry still wondered how she would get home. As the boat went off, they kicked some water waves. There was a giant wave coming for Cherry. The 10-year-old girl let out a sweat drop, then ran off to avoid getting wet, but she was splashed by the giant wave.

* * *

><p>Cherry then blacked out and woke up in her bedroom. Cherry looked all around her, she was back home! Cherry still had her Pocahontas book in her hands. She closed the book and hugged all of her stuffed animals since she was now back home and she jumped on her bed.<p>

"Cherry, you'll be late for school!" Michelle called to her daughter, since vacation was now over.

"School?" Cherry asked, then gasped with horror. "MY REPORT! I gotta get to work!"

* * *

><p>Cherry quickly wrote in her notebook as she got ready for school. She then rushed to the school bus and continued writing. Cherry wrote on and on until social studies class came. Cherry held her report together as she stapled it and waited at her desk as a boy Dakota went before her and did a report on George Washington, though it was completely inaccurate.<p>

"Thank you, Dakota," Mrs. Dress said sharply. "Next will be Miss Cherry!"

"Right here!" Cherry waved her hand, then went to the front of the room, holding onto her history report. She then cleared her throat and was about to begin. "My report is on Pocahontas-" she started, then it was a normal day as everyone listened carefully and quietly to Cherry as she did her report and outside the school, the wind blew with colorful leaves like the spirit of Pocahontas's mother.

The End


End file.
